dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Laugh News
THE JOKER RETURNS TO WREAK HAVOC IN DC UNIVERSE™ ONLINE Fourth DLC Pack, The Last Laugh, Features Large-Scale Multiplayer Combat, New Light-Powered Legends Characters and an All-New Weapon SAN DIEGO, Calif. – May 8, 2012 – The battle between heroes and villains in DC Universe™ Online (DCUO) continues as Sony Online Entertainment LLC (SOE) today announced that The Last Laugh, the fourth downloadable content (DLC) pack for DCUO, will be available in June for download on the PC and PlayStation®3 computer entertainment system. The Last Laugh will pit players against each other in high-intensity multiplayer brawls, feature an all-new weapon, and introduce new''' Light-Powered Legends PvP characters'. “We created this DLC purely for the players that like to take the fight to each other in DCUO's amazing PvP combat," said Jens Andersen, creative director on DC Universe Online. "Our community has continuously asked for more multiplayer action in DCUO, and we wanted to deliver content that fully meets their expectations and pushes PvP to another level. The Last Laugh is the first DLC that we've created that focuses almost entirely on player versus player battles, and it adds an exciting new element as some of DC's greatest heroes and villains join to fight alongside you. Players will have even more opportunities to prove to the world whether heroes or villains will be triumphant." The '''Last Laugh' will include an all-new weapon, hours of multiplayer gameplay in the Safe Houses and Headquarters, and new Legends PvP characters: - The Shield – Players can unleash this vicious new weapon to bash their opponents, or hurl it to take them down from a distance. - Safe House Battles '''– No one is safe now that heroes and villains can invade each other’s Safe Houses in these four on four battles. - '''Graviton Technology Recovery – Players will be tasked with retrieving cutting-edge technology from the hero or villain safe houses. It's a mad dash to grab the most graviton singularity capsules! - The Rescue – Heroes must rescue hostages, while Villains will be freeing arrested criminals from opposing Safe Houses. - Bomb Disposal – Stockpiles of explosives have been remotely armed by a mischievous third party! Players must gain control of the Bomb Squad's mech and either neutralize the bombs or use them for dastardly purposes! -''' Headquarter Battles''' – In this two-part crusade, 16 players – eight heroes and eight villains – will face off for the ultimate player reward. At the request of Superman, heroes must take over the Hall of Doom, while villains, egged on by The Joker, will breach the Watchtower in order to create chaos. - Legends Characters – Combat illuminates with the introduction of the first light-powered Legends for multiplayer combat. Players will soon have access to Kilowog, a Green Lantern, and Amon Sur, a member of the Sinestro Corps. DCUO’s The Last Laugh DLC pack will be accessible for free for the game’s Legendary members and available for purchase for Free and Premium players via the PlayStation®Network in-game Marketplace, and on the PC via the DCUniverseOnline.com website. Category:The Last Laugh